


Nora's Arc

by AzureGigacyber



Category: RWBY
Genre: Breastjob, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, F/M, Gen, Romance, Smut, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-03-09 00:06:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13469493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureGigacyber/pseuds/AzureGigacyber
Summary: -During a mishap playing ball Jaune Arc accidentially kisses Nora after falling on top of her. Being that she never received romantic attention of any kind this awakened something inside of our favorite energized valkyrie. Now completely enamored with her leader Nora is deadset on making love to Jaune and in turn getting him to love her.No Surrender, no retreat!





	1. Nora's Arc

 

**Nora’s Arc**

**By Azure**

 

\--

“Heeerrre it comes!!” Nora cheered out as she reeled her left arm back and threw the football with all her might!!

“I got it! It’s mine!” Jaune yelled out as he was about to jump high and intercept the thrown object,  until….

“No you don’t! Get down!” Ren came out of nowhere and tackled him from the side preventing Jaune from reaching his goal!

!!

Both boys heard a loud splintery crash and turned their heads to see, much to Jaune’s horror, the tree Nora’s ball hit split in half.

Jaune let out a soft whimper.

“You’re welcome.” Ren stated as he pulled his leader up to his feet.

‘Yowza!!That could’ve been me! Just how crazy strong is this girl?!’ Jaune said inside his mind as Ren dusted himself off.

“My apologies about the roughness of my saving you, Jaune, but I do know from firsthand experience how much raw power Nora unleashes without moderation. That tree there is the perfect example of what I’m talking about, you would’ve been left feeling sore for an entire month or have a large hole in your body.” Ren gestured to the tree behind him.

Jaune nodded in acknowledgement and thanked Ren as he gulped in nervous relief.

Nora happily skipped up to the two boys looking rather flustered and embarrassed by the mishap caused by her mismanaged strength..

“Eeee, real sorry about that, Jauney. I have a lot of trouble holding anything back; strength, passion, and an overabundance of love!” Nora beamed posing dynamically on one set of toes with her arms held out until she relaxed. But I am really sorry about that though, I’m just glad Renny’s good instincts prevented me from becoming a murderer .”Nora stated cutely as she put on an innocent face.

‘How can she say that with a calm face?!’ Jaune thought feeling a bit peeved by her nonchalant attitude, but ultimately sighed in relief and shrugged it off.

“I….think some training would do you some good, Nora. Most boys don’t want to be sent to the hospital for playing with you.”Pyrrha snickered after walking right up to them. She greeted her team with a warm welcoming smile on plastered on her face. “Having fun, you three?”

Ren shrugged and waved one of his hands in a ‘so-so’ gesture and pointed a thumb right at the tree behind them.

“Well I for one did! What’s next on the agenda?” Nora chirped out doing a dynamic pose before slumping her shoulders. “On that topic it really sucks that you have to head back to Mistral for the weekend and visit your mom, Pyrrha.. Can’t she just do screen chatting over the Scroll?”

Pyrrha chuckled softly and shook her head, ignoring when her teammate peered up at her with puppy dog eyes.

“No can do, Nora. It’s been far too long since I last spent any time with my mother. Between the time of me joining Beacon as well as all the appearances and sponsoring I’ve done to promote my sponsors I hadn’t had a chance to simply spend time with her.” Pyrrha explained in a sincere motherly tone until she looked at Jaune while wearing a reluctant frown.

“I certainly don’t wish to be apart from any of you at all, but….”

“It’s alright, we get it; family’s important and you and your mom deserve to do some bonding.” Jaune reassured her in a gentle welcoming manner. Pyrrha nodded back with a sweet smile whereas Nora felt impressed by her leader’s seldom seen cavalier, even she had to admit that Jaune can quite the charmer sometimes.

‘If only....’ Nora thought casting a quick glance at Ren and wondered just what it would be like to have her first kiss. She had gone most of her life without romance of any kind, despite wanting it so badly, that she was beginning to wonder if her feelings were being wasted. Nora snapped out of her train of thought she heard Jaune spoke up again.

“Besides,it’s a simple three-day weekend away from school work anyway. We’ll have tons of-”

“ZWEI!! Come baaaack!!” A shrill girly voice screamed out catching their attention and killing the moment when a speeding grey and white ‘object’ dashed along the grass towards the group with the force of a cannonball!

!!!

Feeling the battering force of the object plow into him at his knees Jaune was tossed into the air spinning like a twirling ragdoll!

“I got him!! Ooompfh!” Nora cried out as she rushed to catch the now falling form of Jaune!

With a loud tumble of crashing noises she succeeded and found that he was heavier than she initially thought! The two landed together in a heap as they crashed together into the ground creating a small obscuring cloud of dust!

Speeding to a halt near them Ruby Rose appeared and hunched over with her hands on her knees panting like she just ran a marathon. A startled Pyrrha and Ren looked to her for answers with wide incredulous eyes after seeing the speeding furball continue running along the grassy field.

“Ruby...was that Zwei?” Ren asked looking unusually taken back.

“It is! I’m so sorry about all that! It’s just that when Zwei hears one word that sounds like ‘The Vet’ that little maniac takes off like he’s running for his life! Yang and I have to deal with this every time.” Ruby panted as Pyrrha turned around to quickly go check on her leader ,and not-so secret crush , as Ruby looked around for signs of her dog.

What Pyrrha stumbled upon, however, was a sight that had sapped the color from her body and shook her to her core. When the dust cleared Pyrrha saw that Jaune was directly on top of Nora with his hands accidentally on her boobs and his face on top of hers in an accidental kiss.

“I...wha...this….huh?” Pyrrha felt her words die off in her throat as she froze still.

Ren was even more surprised and felt rather awkward after seeing them in that compromising position, Rub simply let out a scandalous gasp with a blush all while Nora felt something ‘click’ inside of her body after having her first kiss.

!

Suddenly, in her own imagination mind you, Nora felt her world explode in a supernova of wonderful colors and emotions! Her irises lit up with little glowing hearts when the sensation of Jaune’s lips made her feel all of it was….just right. Right with the world, right with everything, right in that she staked her claim now!

Jaune opened up his eyes and let them go wide as he bolted up from his compromising position while sputtering in embarrassment.

“Gaah!! I’m so sorry about that, Nora! I totally didn’t mean to do that!” Jaune blurted out with a heavy blush as he scrambled to his feet.

Ren walked over and pulled Nora to her feet when seeing Jaune wave his hand in front of a seemingly frozen stiff Pyrrha. Ruby simply darted after her speeding pet corgi as soon as she saw in the distance.

“Just another day in Beacon, right Nora? Nora….?” Ren asked then looked to his partner and saw a spaced out look of longing that was never there before.

‘She...didn’t have any coffee today, so why is she spaced out? What could have this kind of an effect on her?’ He thought waving a hand in front of her face not noticing that she was staring fixedly at Jaune’s retreating form as Pyrrha walked him along to a spot near the shade.

Nora Valkyrie touched her own lips a it formed creepy smile, miniature glowing hearts lit up inside her eyes as thoughts of her leader raged obsessively inside her head.

All of them centered around two simple things; one was ‘More’ and the other was….Jaune.”

“Never better, Ren.” She quietly said in an eerily serene voice.

Ren’s confused face blinked twice and slowly nodded before taking her with him back to the dorm following Jaune and Pyrrha.

‘I’m feeling uneasy, I hope things between Jaune and Nora don’t get awkward while I’m gone as well. I’d hate to have to leave Nora here in my visit to my weapons expert in Higanbana this weekend.’ Ren thought to himself and glanced back at Nora’s unusually peaceful face as she skipped whimsically alongside him.

\----

The weekend came faster than everybody thought and before they knew it, Team JNPR was separated for a full three days. Pyrrha boarded the Bullhead to take her to home so she could visit her beloved mother, all while carefully eyeing Nora in a bit of jealousy, and Ren boarded a separate one so he could go a distant place in Mistral and repair his guns with parts they only sold there.

Jaune and Nora waved at them from down below as their ships slowly flew until they were out of sight. Jaune put his hand down and sighed before turning to look at Nora, who oddly enough, had a suspicious smile plastered on her face.

“Well I guess that just leaves me and you, No-!!” Jaune was interrupted when the short redhead grabbed her arms around his exposed left and hooked them around it fondly!

Nora turned to gaze into Jaune’s face with a starry eyed smile full of energy.

“I got just the idea, Jaune-Jaune! Follow me!” Nora gushed with stars in her eyes and tugged on Jaune’s arm suggestively.

‘Wow, she’s excited about it. Must be something good then.’ Jaune thought and nodded with a ready smile. As soon as he gave his thumbs up Nora lugged him along in a rush into the building of Beacon Academy!

May Oum himself grant pity to the poor boy for he does not know what lie ahead for him.

\----

“Nora where are you taking me? And why won’t you let me walk on my own?” Jaune questioned while he was lugged over the girl’s shoulder while she was running through the halls like a thief making out with a large bag of goods.

Nora wore a goofy grin on her face, one that reeked of childish eagerness , as she lugged her leader with her while making a break for the dorm!

‘It kinda looks and feels like I’m being kidnapped.’ Jaune noted now feeling uneasy around Nora’s sudden possessiveness.

She skipped speedily down the hallway where Team RWBY was relaxing in the courtyard after finally having caught Zwei. Yang perked up when she noticed Nora’s running form lugging her leader over the shoulder!

“Hey look it’s Nora…..and Jaune….and he’s looking like he’s being….kidnapped?” Yang noted when taking in the bizarre picture then turning back to her teammates.. “Do we even want to know what’s going on with them?”

“I’d prefer to stay out of it, it's likely just some crazy shenanigan Nora came up with that will likely put Arc through roughness and chaos, just to alleviate her boredom.” Weiss guessed shrugging and turning back to rubbing Zwei’s belly.

“Awww, I’d want to join in something like that if it’s fun.” Ruby commented making a cute pouty face and sighed when turning her attention back to her pet corgi.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea, Ruby. Whatever Nora’s planning will likely leave Jaune sore for a good while, maybe we should follow Weiss’s advice and leave it be.” Blake added cradling her chin as she watched the scene in creeping uneasiness not knowing just right she really is about the result. Her instincts told her something crazy was about to unfold, but nonetheless it wasn’t her problem so it needed no attention from her team.

“Well, no skin off our backs then, let’s tend to our pooch here before we bug them about it later.” Yang concluded and turned attention back to the sleeping dog along with the others.

\---

With a rush Nora made it to their door, yanked it open and tossed a now panicked Jaune onto his bed!

“Ooof! Okay! Nora I want to know what’s the big id-mmph!” Jaune was interrupted when the aforementioned redhead pressed her lips into his in an unexpected kiss!

Jaune felt alarms go off inside his head when the reality set in that Nora, of all people, was swabbing out the inside of his mouth with her tongue and doing it voluntarily to boot. He wanted to push her off and demand answers, but found the sweet taste of her mouth and the blissful feeling of being kissed too pleasant to refute her.

This carried on for a couple of minutes until Nora finally broke off from his lips with a tasty smack of her lips and a sigh of alleviation.

“Hoo yeah, tastes just like heaven. If it were made of the most scrumptious pancakes in Remnant that is.” She noted holding Jaune down with the strength of her arms pressing into his chest.

Jaune was dazed with his head in the clouds for good few seconds after the experience of his first kiss, then shook his head and looked to Nora for answers.

“Nora? What’s this about?” He asked carefully with a heavy blush all over his face.

Nora giggled then poked his nose playfully before leaning in close to his face. When she did Jaune got a good look at her eyes and noticed the eeriness of them gazing longingly at him as though he were a treasured artifact. The slight glossiness and spaciness of her trance-like stare frightened him a little, but not as much as what she said next.

“Oooh Jauney, the second I felt those lips smack mine I felt like I was flying with all sorts of warm fuzzy feelings flowing inside of me! I’ve never felt more in love in all my life!” She declared continuing to gaze possessively at him as she held him down.

“B-b-but I-I don’t like you that way! Plus what about Ren? Isn’t he like your other half or something? Partners in crime? Best friends forever until you become boyfriend and girlfriend?” Jaune stammered out but it looked like Nora wasn’t listening and instead continued staring at him with a wide cute smile on her face.

“This isn’t me and Ren, Jauney. Never was, plus I’m pretty sure I’ll be able to make you like me that way after I’m done with you.” Nora purred causing Jaune to feel slight panic and great arousal stirring below his waist. He cringed when he felt his erection solidify underneath his pants.

“Right now all It’s about is me and you booping until you can’t feel your legs anymore!” Nora finished with an enthusiastic smile.

“N-Nora!! Wait! You don’t mea-” Jaune was cut off when Nora pressed a finger to Jaune’s lips silencing them with a coy smile.

“Eeeeyup! Better believe it, Fearless leader! Come now, Jauney. I know you want this. Can feel it down heeeere.” Nora purred stroking his throbbing bulge through his pants. Jaune’s silence followed by an anxious gulp was all she needed to hear as she pulled down the zipper freeing his twelve-inch long member!

“Wowwie!!” Nora squealed in barely contained excitement when marveling Jaune’s long now erect member.

Once again the tiny hearts welled up in Nora’s irises upon seeing it, she clapped her hands over her cheeks admiring it with a drooling mouth. Jaune blushed in embarrassment and averted his eyes, feeling a small bit of pride in it, but overall still unsure and honestly afraid about doing this with Nora.

“He he he, lemme make it even, Jauney.” Nora purred and brought her hands to her sides tugging on the edge of her shirt.

Pulling it up over her body Nora freed up her chest letting her surprisingly braless breasts bounce free. As the shirt cloth tugged over her head Jaune salivated at the sight of real live breasts from an attractive girl, Nora’s tits were easily a plump C-cup with puffy nipples that made him want to suck on them. His erection twitched and stirred in reaction.

Nora finally got the shirt over her head and noticed her leader’s hypnotized expression and smiled coyly before taking a step back from the bed to stand with her back turned to him. Nora’s coy smile never left her face as she looked from the side back at him with her hands covering her plump perfect tits. She started swaying her hips slowly in sideway motion, wriggling her buttocks at Jaune seductively until her hands reached her knees which was followed up by her shaking her ass at him.

!

Jaune felt a nosebleed coming on as Nora danced erotically before him, twerking her ass in graceful rotations over his lap. Her naked back was still exposed and all she had on was her gloves, skirt, socks and shoes.

That flirty smile of hers never left her face. She swayed and gyrated her hips in gentle circles just above his bulge, tempting Jaune into grabbing her buttocks just out of sheer primal desire, but Nora denied him by moving away. She sashayed back to her original spot with her smooth naked back still turned to him as she kicked off her shoes to the far corner of the room.

She giggled seductively as she lifted one of her legs up high, in a very impressive display of flexibility that made Jaune rock hard, to peel off her sock from her foot and toss is aside.  Jaune was greeted with the unrestricted view of her lovely bare leg in all its glory elegant glory. Nora then lowered it and did the same with the other; raised her leg up high and peeled off her sock and brought it back down. All that was remaining on her body was her pink puffy skirt.

“This is for you, Jaaaaauune.” She cooed musically as her hands traveled down to the hem of her skirt, detached the waistline piece, and slowly trudged down in front of him in an agonizingly slow pace.

Jaune grunted and gripped the sheets of the bed roughly as he struggled to contain the arousal welling up inside him. He was still conflicted however; as far Jaune knew Nora was only ever eyeballing Ren and was basically his other half. How and why she became like this was a mystery to him, suddenly this adorable energetic redhead of the team was lusting after him, HIM, of all people. Jaune couldn’t wrap his head around it, part of him still wanted a cute girl somewhere in the world to notice him and be attracted to him. He just never thought it’d be his own teammate, who he thought was an item with her partner. Although he protests, at least internally, Nora’s advances his body was still reacting like any horny teenager would when presented with seduction. Plus he was sure she would just haul him over her shoulders and bring him back to the room anyway, so what’d be the point in running?

Shaking his head of his thoughts Jaune found himself glued back to the scene of Nora’s perfect ample buttocks coming into view as her skirt was now around her ankles leaving her officially bare.

‘S-She didn’t wear panties either?!’ Jaune stammered inside his mind as the blood started flowing fast within his body.

“That’s riiiight, went commando just for this one moment, Jauney. Just.For.You.” Nora cooed and turned around exposing her plump breasts to him again while standing completely naked.

Jaune drank in her form; she was a good head shorter than Pyrrha but had an absolutely killer body. She was curvy in all the right places, despite her immense strength her muscle didn’t quite show leaving her with a purely demure girly body. Her hips were decently wide and her buttocks perfectly supple, her mound was hairless and her skin was pleasantly soft in its light pinkish color. If Nora didn’t scare him as much as she did with her boundless energy and wild behaviour Jaune could say he would’ve easily fell in love with her way back when. Of course his tastes at the time had him pine for Weiss, but….he see that changing.

‘If only those eyes didn’t freak me out as much.’ Jaune thought and felt his member stir for attention. Nora giggled and casually made her way over to his sitting form.

Dropping to her knees Nora was just above his pointed erect member, her breasts brushed up against the surface of his shaft and sac causing a soft mewl to come out of Jaune.

“Hmmm, maybe it’s time I show your ‘sword’ some lovin using my ‘girls’, doesn’t that sound great, Jauney?” Nora offered in a silky flirtatious voice and before Jaune could answer, she wrapped her tits around the base of his shaft!

“Hhaaa!! Hhhooo!!” He moaned as the surprise contact of her flesh against his sensitive appendage and relished in the soft warm pressure of both her tits wrapping around him.

‘S-so soft…!!’ Jaune thought breathing a little faster after Nora sandwiched her tits around his shaft. She snickered in delight and kept her turquoise eyes on him as she held her breasts closer using her hands.

“And I haven’t even started yet. Boy are you gonna love what I’m about to do next, Fearless Leader.” She said barely containing her excitement as she started pressing her tits up the sides of his length in soft tender strokes.

Jaune clenched the sheets beneath him, feeling gradually overwhelmed ty the new and most pleasing touch of Nora’s breasts massaging his dick. Half of his length stuck out from her cans as she started pumping those glorious doughy globes up and down. Up and up, again and again, Nora worked her breasts on the base half of his long shaft. Jaune gutturally moaning his pleasure spurred her on to go even further. Craning her head forward Nora decided cusp the circle of her lips around the head of his dick softly sucking it while she continued working her breasts.

Jaune felt his breathing pick up when the juicy velvety feel of Nora’s lips slurped his crown into her mouth. Now his entire head was inside being licked up in swirls by her tongue, to Nora it was as though she were going to down on a tasty ice cream cone. She certainly enjoyed the taste as though it were one, for she was mewling inside tastily inside her throat.

“Mmmmnn!” Nora mewled and started bobbing her head back and forth on the portion of Jaune’s penis inside her mouth. She pressured her lips even more so on it creating a tight seal in which allowed her mouth to slide slickly back and forth. Nora started slurping so loudly that Jaune could hear it and it turned him on even more so. She was skilled at multitasking when using her breasts while doing this, her hands pushed and fondled her own tits as they continuously shifted upward and downward along his shaft!

“Hhuuu….oooohh! Nora!” Jaune moaned reclining a bit as the shorter girl started hopping while keeping all three points of contact secured on his dick!

Nora pumped her tits up at a more frenzied pace, slurped and licked the captured part of Jaune’s meat with even more fervor. Most importantly of all she was getting him close to blowing. This prompted her to start sliding her breasts up his dick at a more savagely pace making him pump his chest in hard breaths of arousal!!

Nearly ten more minutes of this continued and Nora could feel that Jaune was ready to blow! Squishing her breasts up against his shaft Nora heard him moan outloud hoarsely as his member pulsated in eruption!

!!

Thick syrupy blasts of spunk rocketed out the tip of his member splattering Nora’s face along with her breasts and the space above them!

Jaune undulated in orgasm as he craned his head back hollering his orgasm while bucking up his hips between Nora’s tits! He painted Nora’s face and body with abundant pearly white essence for a full minute until finally stopping!

The blonde leader of Team JNPR calmed down from his orgasmic rush and turned his down to see Nora letting go of her breasts so she could bask in the afterglow of his spunk plastering her upper body. It was quite a sight to see her coated with so much of it, even more so when she started sucking his cum off her fingers and scraping more from her breasts.

Jaune gulped and felt his erection immediately stir back to full life upon seeing the spectacle of Nora provocatively ingesting every ounce of his semen after cleaning it from her body. She moaned and sighed with tasteful satisfaction as she dripped more into her mouth gulping it down. With her stylish spiky hair turning into a cum stained sexy mess Jaune felt even more ready to engage her again. Of course, this was before she finished up and locked onto him with heart-shaped glowing irises.

“Jaaauune…” She cooed delightfully and suddenly leapt at him!!

Jaune let out a startled squeal of surprise when Nora pinned him to the bed pinning his arms just above his head while straddling her waist! His member, still hard, bounced against the surface of her buttocks as she sat on her soon-to-be lover expectantly with a mildly crazed look on her face. Now Jaune was afraid again.

“N-Nora?” Jaune asked quietly and Nora once again shushed him with a finger pressing to his lips.

“Shhh, hush now, Jauney. Let Nora take care of you today.” She whispered seductively and brought his hands up to tie them together tighty in what looked to be her panties! Jaune’s hands were bound in an inescapable knot of slightly drenched underwear belonging to the girl about to fuck him. Nora proceeded to hover her body up a little so that she could align herself to where his member stuck out, feeling the bulbous press into her vaginal lips she smiled coyly and looked back into Jaune’s eyes.

“I’m gonna Boop you all day long, Jauney!” She gushed with an overjoyed expression while holding his face into her hands before leaning in for another hungry tongue swabbing kiss!

‘Nora! When did you become like this?!’ Jaune thought still perplexed on how this came to be, but slowly relented to the blissful sensations the aggressive redheaded girl brought out in his body. Her passionate lips, her eager and hungry tongue, and the mere touch of her soft pink doughy skin pressing up against him. Jaune’s body gave in to it all as Nora lined herself up to have him take her virginity.

The large bulbous head of his cock pushed on in past her folds slowly making its day deeper into her body. Nora broke off from cleaning out Jaune’s mouth with her tongue to let out a rabble of soft breathy moans as his length burrowed deeper and deeper until it reached her hymen. Nora halted her hip’s descent onto his length and bit down on her lips bracing herself for the moment of truth. She gave one last look at Jaune and smiled widely with turquoise eyes filled with blazing love as she slumped the rest of her body down all the way to the hilt!!

“Hhhaaa aaaahh!!” She cried out with a sharp trill of ecstasy after feeling his lengthy appendage breach her hymen and hilt itself inside her very core. Nora felt overwhelming feelings coming from the insertion and felt Jaune’s member reach all the way to the cervix, any good nudge would send it right through and part of felt really enticed by that. Trying to steady herself and adjust to the piercing sensation of the blonde boy’s phallus breaching her depths Nora relaxed into it not long after.

She opened her eyes back up and smiled overly sweetly at him just as she started moving her body. Jaune winced in pleasure for Nora’s moist velvety pocket constricted his length tightly, very tightly in fact, and she was coming down on him hard with ever increasing speed! The suctioning entrapment of Nora’s pussy was proving to be incredibly addicting to Jaune, every bounce she delivered she made sure to take him all the way in allowing the head of his member to pierce her cervix. With intense loud slaps of her buttocks slamming against his thighs Nora pumped her body onto Jaune in a rampant pace! Her buttocks jiggled as her form writhed up and down on the now slick appendage, Nora’s breathy moans of elation spurred him on to grunting deely in wordless nirvana.

“Haaa!! Jauney!! My Jauney!” Nora breathed out as her tits jiggled over his face. Her eyes still lidded in bedroom lust and gazing longingly at him from overhead as she slammed her hips into his lap.

After several more minutes Nora rose her upper body off of him, no longer smothering his face with her breasts, so she could fuck herself on his dick with her hands placed on her own hips. Jaune didn’t understand this pose all that well but as soon as Nora started bouncing again he felt the difference! Nora let out another shrill moan of utter elation as she slammed herself down even further onto Jaune’s waist! She took him in deep, really deep, to the point of his member entering her very womb! Again and again it prodded the walls of her insides sending jolts of slightly painful pleasure into her body, and she couldn’t get enough of it. She made sure that Jaune even felt the difference by squeezing her vaginal muscles down even harder in constrictions around his meat which pushed him to start howling out in blissful moans.

The bed creaked and the Valkyrie bounced feverishly on her leader’s lap, Nora had tilted her head back moaning blissfully as she got lost in a haze of euphoria. Jaune couldn’t help but go along with it and quickly found himself addicted to her tight soft body clenching down on him!

Nearly an hour went by and Nora’s bounces continued on with the same pose she had locked herself in, but her body was slamming down on him faster now signaling she was getting close! As was Jaune.

“Oooooh yess!! Jauney!! Aaaah!! Haaaaahhh!!!” Nora breathed out feeling her body go wild as she tensed up and shuddered with a wailing cry of orgasm!

Jaune tossed his head back and grunted with gritted teeth as he felt the tight spongy constrictions of Nora’s cunt squeezing down on his phallus in sporadic pulses! Soon it became too much and pushed him to cum!!

“N-Nora! I’m cumming! I’m-!” Jaune couldn’t finish his sentence because Nora clasped a hand over his mouth while smiling gleefully at him.

“Don’t think, Jauney! Just let it all out!” She said in elated sharp breaths and then felt the surge of liquid warmth erupt out from the head of her lover’s member and into her canal! She bristled up sharply and felt the universe explode again for the sensation of Jaune’s cumming deep inside of her in excess amounts sent her into another mind-rending climax!

She squealed out loud again and felt her vaginal muscles pull and milk the still cumming member! This caused Jaune to cum even more making him blast long thick ropes of semen directly into Nora’s womb, over and over again as she rode it out! The redheaded powerhouse then clenched her hands down on his pecs steadying herself, with a drooling face no less, as she milked her leader enthusiastically for minutes to come!

Nora grinned goofily with eyes rolled up a bit and a dazed drooling smile formed in her lips as her body slowed down in its orgasmic shudders. Soon enough Jaune went flaccid from having cum so much and Nora slowly collapsed onto him with her head resting on top of his chest comfortably. It looked to appear that she was sleeping peacefully post-coitus and to Jaune it seemed like she really was. Her adorable face entranced him in its sleeping form and the cute mess of her red hair plastered against his chest made her look sexier.

Jaune sighed peacefully as he started to recuperate, still restrained in Nora’s panties of course, and wondered just where he would go with this after she wakes up. He was still breathing slightly heavy despite that he felt his erection stir back to re-solidified life within her velvety folds.

“Uh-oh.” he muttered and noticed she was still seemingly resting then sighed in relief as he started thinking to himself out loud again.

“What am I gonna do now? I’m so confused, I mean Nora is actually pretty sexy and very cute, although she does scare me sometimes with her craziness.” He muttered then looked down at her redhead resting comfortably. “Still, whatever we felt happen was crazy, in a good way. Crazy wonderful, Nora’s wild and doing this with her felt great.”

!

“Glad you think so, Jauney!” Nora’s voice perked up as she rose her head to lock a pair of bright wide awake eyes onto him with a chipper smile on her face. “Because if ya felt differently I would’ve just kept booping you until you learned to love me anyway. Heh heh.”

Jaune flattened at this and felt utterly speechless until she reached his face to poke his nose again.

“Now that you’re hard again, I can totally feel it by the way, we can do the bonus rounds.” Nora purred seductively as she lowered her eyelids into a half-lidded face of unabashed lust.

 

Round Two-

Deciding to really taste Jaune Nora slumped off of his body to once again kneel at the bedside where his erection pointed at her chin. Grinning like a mad woman she reached forward clasping her lips around the tip while tenderly gripping the base of his shaft.

She heard Jaune softly moan in his throat as his erection twitched in excitement allowing some precum to dabble onto her tongue. Ingesting it with a closed-eyed smile Nora swallowed and found that she loved the tangy sweet taste of her leader’s spunk. Feeling a smile tugging at the corners of her lips Nora decided to treat Jaune herself with the full service; she pushed herself down further taking in his impressive length halfway as she started bobbing her head in his lap.

Pursing her lips to create a moisture sealed vacuum Nora sped her motions up creating waves of sensitive pleasure within Jaune. He reacted with gritted teeth in lue of the sensations she was giving him and felt the urge to reach down and hold her head, until he remembered he was bound to the bed. So he just leaned back and relaxed letting Nora do all the work.

She hummed and purred within her throat while holding her hands over the base hilt of his shaft, her lips and tongue sucked hard on the top half portion of his length that was inside her mouth slowly building him up for release. Nora closed her eyes with a hum and let go of her hands so she could be able to push her head even further down, both making Jaune breathe out loudly and take him two-thirds deep.

He breathed out her name and though Nora could hear it, she focused more on the taste of his member and focus on pleasuring him. Her head started bobbing faster and faster for minutes on end, slowly building up Jaune for a grand release, but she had other plans. Nora’s hands fluffed his ball, groping and fondling them all over to add in that extra kick of stimulation, and she did this for minutes on end until it felt like he was getting close to spilling a load into the back of her throat.

Mustering all her willpower Nora pulled herself off with a loud wet plop and a sigh of tastefulness.

Jaune craned his head back up to look at her licking her lips while eyeing him seductively.

“W-why did you stop?”

Nora simply giggled and bounced back up onto the bed standing just above his ankles.

“Because, I was just getting a taste of your delicious man meat before I decided to do this.” Nora explained giving him a positively perverted smile as she turned herself around and hunched down over his still erect member. It just dawned on Jaune what she set out to do as the head of his dick touched the outer surface of her vaginal lips. Nora had arranged herself in reverse cowgirl position and tossed him a kiss and a wink before plunging herself down on top of him!!

!!

Jaune grimaced and tossed his head back once he felt her walls come on top of him again, but in reverse this time. Nora sat with her buttocks pressing into his groin as she too adjusted to the tighter more pleasurable feel of his sausage filling her up. Grabbing his ankles Nora started moving, first by rowing her hips backward and forward to just full out bouncing herself into his body at a decent pace! Jaune could only groan his approval as he felt Nora fuck him reverse cowgirl style.

“Haa! Aah! Ooooh!! Jauuney!” Nora cried out as her form bounced itself back and forth against her blonde lover’s body!

Untold minutes into this arrangement and Jaune was still bound to the bed enjoying the ride.Nora held onto his thighs after a certain point in order to steady herself better so she could slam her buttocks harder into his waist making him plow his appendage deep into her at a frenzied pace!

“Norrraaa!!” Jaune moaned with his eyes focused on her buttocks squishing against his navel! Nora’s bouncing form took him all the way in and she made sure to grind her buttocks snugly against his waist!

She started slamming against him even faster with loud hard claps of flesh resounding off their bodies! Nora’s tits tossed and jiggled along with her and it tempted Jaune to reach forward and grab them, but she was insistent on keeping his hands restrained for the main reason that Nora loves to dominate. Every time she looked back at him he saw those glowing enamored eyes that told him all he needed to know; he was hers now. Whether he liked it or not.

Nora curled her form along his body as she made one long stretch of herself on his appendage, the footlong length inside her snatch was being taken for ride and squeezed at every opportunity during it. To Jaune it was agonizing bliss that pushed him to the fringe of cumming until the feeling softened leaving him wanting for more, he thinks Nora knew this and was doing it on purpose to make him want it. Want her.

A few more minutes of frenzied grinding followed until Nora propped herself up on her feet and held tightly onto the back of his knees. Jaune had an inkling on where she was going with this, but Nora made sure to look back and give him a flirtatious wink before starting.

“You’re gonna love this, Jaune.” She said in a musical voice before turning her head back and pounding her ass down into his groin in a hammering pace!

Jaune bellowed in agonizing climax while shouting her name, the girl was putting all her strength into her slams, making the bed rock shakily on its legs! Again and again he saw her back and her buttocks descend upon his slick member like a maniac gone wild with lust!

Minutes more this went on and Jaune was succumbing to climax again, when Nora sensed it she made one final plunge all the way down taking Jaune in deep again! She arched her back enough so that her head was closer to his, eyes locked after she felt the walls of her womanhood clamp down on his length for another grand finish!

Of course Jaune couldn’t resist the urge to cum and so forth he did just that. Nora closed her eyes sighing satisfactorily as she felt her leader pump her full of more liquid warmth in combination with her own release of vaginal fluids gushing all over his length. Jaune himself eased into a more relaxed position after Nora dismounted him, leaving his hips extremely sore and tender.

“Ooowww…” He moaned quietly when the feeling of sexual adrenaline wore off and he could feel the after effects of the shorter redhead’s wild humps.

“Hee hee, I guess I did leave ya feeling sore, sorry about that, Fearless leader.” Nora giggled and plopped herself right on top of him in a cuddling position with her head nestling into his neck.

“Don’t worry about the pain though, because we’ll be practicing again and again from here on out.” Nora cheerily announced wrapping an arm around his side kissing him.

“I love you, Jauney!!” Nora declared promptly with a warm glowing smile before suddenly collapsing on his left side and falling asleep. This baffled Jaune considering how much energy she puts into everything and simply guessed she fucked herself to exhaustion.

Jaune laid there staring blankly at her sleeping form as he could only wonder what lay ahead for him now that this happened. He also hoped he could physically survive her, as well as the awkwardness, to come when it is common knowledge while trying to sort out his feelings for Nora.

Of course that was hard to focus on since she was now snoring like a wildebeest next to him.

‘I forgot that she did that.’ Jaune thought trying to get up only to notice that Nora locked him in place with her arms and legs.

\---

Later...

Throughout the weekend Nora and Jaune got in various sexual escapades in their newfound relationship. Where Jaune was trying to curve the girl’s boundless sexual appetite she considered them romantic outings between two lovebirds despite that Jaune had yet to reciprocate her feelings in the affair. The most recent of which was happening at this moment Jaune sitting in the Beacon library trying to concentrate on a book he needed to study for his next assignment.

“Hhmp! Hhooaa! Nora…!” He groaned weakly with his knees bucking and his constitution failing.  

The book in his hands wavered and until he simply closed it feeling too distracted. Pushing back in his chair Jaune looked to the scene of Nora Valkyrie, fully clothed in her usual outfit, smothering her breasts over his dick in the most creative of wavys. The heart in her shirt  was wider and now showed off her cleavage, which she was currently using to press around Jaune’s length with this tip poking out between them! Nora had hunched up her the bottom hem of her shirt so he could slide it on in and kept the piece of cloth tightly around her tits. The member coming out of the valley of her breasts was her reward and she was indeed savoring it.

“Hmmm! Mmuuaah! Am I distracting you, Jauney?” Nora asked giggling as she pushed her hands into her breasts and swayed them in circles around his exposed shaft as they stroked along the surface in a steady pattern.

“Y-yes…! Ooooohh!!” Jaune groaned moving his head around trying to overcome the building lust inside his body with willpower, but Nora wasn’t having any of that. In fact, she started pumping her tits back and forth on his length even faster now! Jaune groaned deeply again and locked eyes on her.

“You're evil, Nora! Evil I say!” Jaune whispered loudly in a hushed voice trying to quell his torment coming from the redhead’s plush doughy breasts pressing sensationally against him. Nora made sure to make him feel everything as she pushed and pulled her breasts over his length.

“Hee hee, I do what I can, and what I’m doing right now is making you mine, Jauney. In...body…”

Nora said squeezing her breasts up to his tip.

“Mind….” She added  craning forward to slurp the tip into her mouth causing him to go ever closer to rupture.

She hummed and bobbed her head back energetically licking around the crown of his meat with her tongue and swallowing half of his dick while the other half was crushed between her breasts.

Jaune started jerking and shuddering as he came with a stifled moan as his cock erupted into Nora’s chest!

Nora’s eyes went wide as she felt thick spurts of sperm blast its way into her the back of her mouth. She let it remain there for the first few blasts, swallowing everything down in the process, and pulled her head back letting the still cumming phallus splash her face and coat her neck in white pearly messiness.

“Huaahh...and soul.” She snickered smiling deviously as she lapped up the cum painting her face.

“You’re evil.” Jaune lightly joked in a huff of pants.

“No…” Nora said then clasped her hands over her cheeks as she looked at Jaune with heart filled eyes. “...I’m a girl in love.”

 

**End Chapter**

 

 


	2. Ride Along Redheads

 

**Nora’s Arc**

**Chapter Two-Ride Along Redheads**

**By Azure**

 

***********

Where we left off….

Being starved for intimate affection from Ren, who was either oblivious or uninterested, Nora Valkyrie somehow wound up falling love, or rather Lust, with her team Leader Jaune Arc. One incident where their lips unintentionally brushed into each other’s and Nora ‘awakened’ from within deciding to make her move on the blonde doofus.

Going to the point of even picking him up over her shoulder and lugging him to the dorm room she decided to enact her ‘seduction’ attack. From aggressively making out with him, to practically tearing off his pants and wringing him dry with her mouth and even more so by riding him like a bucking bronco. Nora took Jaune around the world in a sense enacting her lust, so much so that she had completely fallen in love with him, with Jaune being uncertain about where he personally stood on his feelings for her. Though he can safely say he was growing more attached and addicted to the way she feels,tastes, and the way she fucks him.

Not that his opinion mattered much to her, as far as she was concerned Jaune was Nora’s Arc.

**********

Sometime during the second day of the weekend and in the privacy of their dorm room Nora Valkyrie was sitting up against the back of her treasured leader and newfound boyfriend while listening to her headphones. She was wearing her casual pair of pink shorts and dark ‘Boop’ T-shirt wearing only her socks and nothing else underneath her clothing. Smiling brightly she felt as happy as a clam while her BF polished his sword while sitting up on his bed.

Jaune was wearing just his usual dark hoodie and a pair of pants as he hummed to himself working on weapon maintenance. He felt eerie knowing that he and his newfound girlfriend Nora, which he didn’t understand how it happened at all, was content in just sitting relaxing today.

‘She’s a full blown sex maniac, has been ever since we started. So why is she being so relaxed today? Maybe she’s thinking about something?’ Jaune thought feeling the warmth of her redhead rest against his right shoulder as she turned around. He felt Nora giggle happily into his body as she wrapped her arms around his waist and her legs around his thighs from behind.

“Oh Jauney~. I’m feeling the need now, what do ya say?” Nora purred with her headphones down around her neck as she nuzzled her face close to his breathing along his neck seductively.

“Nngh! You’re evil, Nora. You know what talking like that does to me…!” Jaune whispered back feeling his erection grow within his pants, much to Nora’s excited delight.

The redhead lit up with energy and licked her lips excitedly like a child seeing a delicious candy snack. She crept her sock covered feet over to his visible bulge, brushing away his sword in the process to land on the floor, and sandwiched them around the protruding bulge of his shaft. Jaune felt anxious and started feeling small waves of pleasure as she pressed her feet into this bulge gingerly pumping it up and down with her legs.

“Hhaaahh….! Nora…!” Jaune breathed out tossing his head back and feeling the waves of pleasure expand into ecstasy as she pumped them up and down gliding along his erection through the softness of their clothing!

“He he hehe, feeling aroused, Jauney?” Nora asked with a giggly shiver of perverse excitement as she craned her head closer kissing up his neck in succulent nibbles. Jaune was breathing faster as a result and feeling the sexual energy become pent up inside him while Nora continued her work. “If you want me to stop, how about making me, hm? I’d love to see you dominate me, always thought you as really dreamy whenever you get serious.”

She purred into his neck and trailed a tongue up his cheek causing him to explode! Jaune broke from her grasp and stood up surprising Nora in his burst of strength! Huffing like a mad bull Jaune quickly pulled off his hoodie and undid his pants exciting Nora to extreme levels before he tackled her down to make out with her!

Nora was over the moon, Jaune had pinned her down to the bed and reached his right hand up her shirt fondling her breasts while aggressively swabbing the inside of her mouth with his tongue. She was moistening up real quickly and gnashed her thighs because of it. Jaune reached underneath her body cupping her ass into his left hand and holding her closer as he savagely swirled his tongue around inside her pancake flavored mouth. Nora was becoming dizzy with sexual pleasure and felt giddy for what would come next.

“Mmhhh! Hhhnnh!! Mmm Jauney!” Nora moaned hotly between damp breaths as they aggressively wrestled lips in a sloppy yet passionate make out. Jaune’s fingers grabbed and kneaded Nora’s breast before he slid it down her creamy soft body to slide underneath her shorts cupping her extremely wet mound! This caused her back to arch in pleasure at his touch, Nora turned into putty at him being aggressive and wanted him to take it further.

After making out a good few minutes they broke off reluctantly with Nora hastily taking off her clothes and positioning herself on all fours in front of him. Her ample heart shaped butt wiggled enticingly at him causing Jaune to remove his pants freeing up his thick lengthy erection!

“Get rough with me, lover. I like it rough.” Nora said with a lip bitten smile as he propped himself on his knees behind her grabbing ahold of her ass and inching his foot long erection into her slimy warm folds.

Schluup!

“Hha aaahh! Yes!! Oh Jauney I can feel it!” Nora howled out deliriously once she felt Jaune work his thick lengthy sausage into her tight wet pussy. He inched it in entirely filling her up to the brink where its head nudged her cervix open allowing entry into her very womb.

Jaune grunted in heavy arousal and tossed his head back moaning softly at feeling Nora’s spongy constricting passage squeeze his length in tightly. Clenching his teeth and resisting the urge to come prematurely due to the insanely blissful tightness Jaune started pumping into his wild girlfriend.

Smacksmacksmacksmacksmacksmacksmack!!

“Hhhoooooh!! Yes! Mmmhh!” Nora mewled out in ecstasy as she felt him pump his length back and forth into her sopping tight quirm stretching her out and fucking her deeply! His waist smacked against her taut buttocks as Jaune dominated the hammer wielder in doggystyle position while loving it.

Jaune fucked her savagely with hard fettered smacks of  his hips colliding into her body! Waves of impact soard across the surface of her buttocks each time he slammed into her. Nora was biting her bottom lip in a sexed out expression relishing the fulfilling sensation of her lover’s meat plowing her sensitive womanhood. She could even feel Jaune’s dick pushing in and out of her cervix giving her waves of ecstasy while pressing his body into her!

“Ah ah aahh! Haahh Jaune…! I’ve *umf* got something *Hhmmhh* to say!” Nora panted between thrusts. Jaune turned his eyes on her in a focused inquisitive stare while keeping his hips rutting her body.

“Well...haahh...what is it, Nora?” He moaned feeling emblazoned with lust as he squeezed his dick into her juicy passage.

This time Nora smirked mischievously when she spoke up.

“How about we bring Pyrrha into our fun?” She offered causing him to blush heavily at the scandalousness of her proposal. He saw her lick her lips seductively not waiting for an answer as she started pounding herself back into his waist!

“Nnnggh!” Jaune couldn’t focus on the ludicrous thing that she said for he was caught up in the intensifying bliss of her vagina clamping down on him. The thought of inviting Pyrrha into this sex fueled relationship he has with Nora made him question how it would even be possible, but the fantasy he was conjuring up proved to be a great source of excitement for him. He was getting ready to blow soon.

“Nora...you know to this day I still haven’t fully understood the how and why to our relationship.” Jaune began with grunting breaths as Nora kept her focus on him directly while still riding his length. “I understand you even less, I mean sure I spoil you with all this sex you keep wanting *Nora giggled* but regardless I think I should be a better a boyfriend to you from here on out. I really do care about you and want this to be more than just sex, okay?”

As he finished Nora fell more in love with her leader than ever before, the shining heart shaped irises in her eyes lit aglow except not with lust like before, with love instead.

“Jauney~! I love you too! So very much that I think I’ll squeeze you like a teddy bear in my bed from now on!” Nora gushed out resuming her undulating hips causing Jaune to toss his head back and fast approach orgasm.

Nora kept her hands steady and planted into the now creaking bed as her body rocked along with Jaune’s poundings. He let out deep guttural grunts every time he slammed into her tightening pussy, he was feeling ready to blow though. They had been at this a good forty five minutes and Nora’s extremely tight passage was starting to convulse in sporadic pulses on him. He was gonna blow!

“Hhaggghh! Nora! Here it come! Nngghh!” Jaune winced as he clenched his teeth and bucked his hips rampantly into Nora’s twat before delivering the last plunge and nutting right inside of her!

“Hhaa aaahh! Jauneeeeyy!” Nora shrieked out in blissful harmony as she felt his thick lengthy member throb and pulsate as it sent a thick viscous volley of semen straight into her quirm!

Glug! Glug! Glug….!!

Thick bulges of semen traveled down Jaune’s shaft and poured into Nora’s convulsing pussy! She milked it for more and more until she felt her womb splash with his rich creamy essence inside! Nora shuddered at the dangerousness of it, having unprotected sex with the added risk of pregnancy just did it for her libido! Truth be told it was a safe day for her, but the fantasy was still incredibly arousing for her.

“Haah….! Haahh….!” Jaune panted and sighed as he let out plenty of cum inside her body before finally slumping back onto the bed heaving his chest with ragged breaths. His slick member plopped out of Nora’s cum spackled quirm showing a gooey creamy trail of semen dripping out of her freshly fucked snatch.

Nora herself slumped down onto the bed from where she was with her head resting into the surface and her ass sticking out high up into the air.

“Oh ho ho yeah….that’s the stuff.” Nora drooled with a goofy smile on her face that said ‘fucked senseless’. Jaune curled up beside and pulled her into his arms spooning her naked body up close.

-

Later, after some much needed recovery Nora spent the better half of the hour curling up naked next to Jaune’s body smiling happily as she fiddled with his hair. Eventually Nora put her clothes back on, which included her typical outfit with a newly expanded heart shaped boob window for ‘fun’. As for Jaune himself he just dressed up in pants and nothing else for he enjoyed feeling her hands feel around his exposed chest. He chilled there with her on the bed reading a comic book and simply enjoying her company when she brought up the idea again.

“So? Did you think about what I said? About including Pyrrha?” Nora asked making Jaune wince at the notion before turning his head to her.

“Nora, I don’t think she’d be into that sort of thing. What happens when she comes back and finds out that me and you are a couple?” Jaune questioned leaving Nora to shrug and smirk mischievously.

“She’ll probably want to join in right at the drop of a hat, trust me. I know that girl is thirstier for you than a well in a desert.” She answered making Jaune look reluctant as well as confused until she rolled her eyes with a coy smile and rolled herself over on top of him being face to face with her chipper sparkling eyed smile that made his heart string up.

“I know how to soften you up to the idea.” She giggled then leaned forward delivering a light kiss on the top of his nose before dragging herself down along his tall body till she reached his pants.

“Nora…?” Jaune voiced quivering with slight anticipation at what was coming next. Nora just flashed him a cutesy wink and tugged down the hem of his pants revealing his hardening erection.

“Oh ho yeah, there you are, delicious.” She sait to Jaune’s wang as she raised herself up a so that she could entrap the lengthy appendage underneath her shirt and into her boobs. Her white upper body part of her outfit was neatly trimmed off just below her chest giving anyone who would look up her blouse a nice view of cleavage just like the top. For Nora,however, it is just a means to give Jaune her favorite kind of treatment, one that would have him melting at her mercy. Jaune’s blushing cheeks told her this and she smiled maniacally as she slides her chest down onto his meat capturing it underneath her clothing and between her breasts to where it stuck out from the boob window in between them!

“Hhaa aahh…..! Nora you devil.” Jaune uttered in a gasp of heavily aroused excitement as she grinned cheekily squeezing her tits together and smothering them over Jaune’s length.

“Heh heh, you know you like it, Jauney. Maybe I can get you to loosen up to the idea of including Pyrrha if I do this.” Nora teased by smothering her breasts together tighter around Jaune’s shaft making him feel the doughy softness of her breasts rub every inch of his length she could. The feeling was pure bliss and he had never know it if Nora wasn’t adventurous like she was.

Smirking and keeping her placement of her boobs sandwiching that portion of his shaft Nora started pumping her body down and up on along his length with the head of his cock sticking out of her cleavage window leaking precum. The bed softly creaked to her ministrations as she shifted and slided her tits on her leader’s phallus while dipping her head down and slurping her lips on the head of his dick! Jaune moaned out in blissful agony some more as he felt her lips suck up the precum and wrap her lips around the tip hungrily bobbing her head along with her chest!

“Nora…!” He breathed out as she continued this for minutes on end with herself picking up the pace of fucking her breasts around his dick. Nora was too focused on tasting the head of his member inside her mouth and humming while wrapping her tongue around it. Her hands gripped her breasts steadily as she intensified the shifting motions of her breasts sliding down his length!

Nora giggled in an elated breath as she worked her tits faster around Jaune’s trapped cock! The bed creaked a bit louder as he was clutching the sheets underneath his body, Nora wasn’t letting up and soon felt the throbbing pulsations of his member give her the telltale signs he was cumming.

“You’re all mine, Jauney.” She musically said before latching her hungry lips securely around the head of his cock right before Jaune bucked his hips upward in climax! Nora felt the warm rush of semen pulse through the veins of his meat and blast the roof of her mouth with the syrupy goodness! Her eyes dreamily closed while she pressed her tits together tightly making sure he felt nirvana as he released into her mouth. For a full few seconds Jaune came and Nora gulped down everything till eventually he finished leaving his member flaccid between her breasts.

“Hah…..! Oohh...you’re evil….” Jaune breathed heavily after feeling that slice of heaven and Nora simply tossed her head up looking at him with a ready smile and smug toothy grin. Jaune could still see entrails of his sperm caking the sides of her face as well as her lips when she did.

“Well? What do you say? Are we going with my idea? I can do this more, ya know.” She stated knowing she had ‘won’.

 

*************

Later….

Trotting down the hallways of Beacon Nora strode alongside a newly returned Pyrrha Nikos, the famous warrior girl held a warm smile on her face glad that she returned from her out-of-Vale trip. She was wearing her usual armored outfit and carrying a duffle bag over her shoulder as Nora skipped alongside her.

“So….I bet you’ll be smiling even wider once you see Jaune’s face, huh Pyrrha?” Nora giggled causing Pyrrha to blush heavily and look to the side in awkwardness.

“Nora it’s only been a few days, I haven’t disappeared for a month, although I do admit I will be relieved to see him again. Feels like it’s been forever since I left, hope he’s taking care of himself well.” Pyrrha stated fondly making Nora smirk.

“Oh, he’s been taken care of alright, trust me. I’ve been on top of Jaune while you were away.” Nora said snickering as she saw Pyrrha sigh in relief completely oblivious to the meaning of Nora’s words.

“By the way, where’s Ren? I figured he’d be with me here after we got off from the Bullhead together.” Pyrrha asked and Nora put a finger to her chin recalling when she last saw him.

“Huh, I think I saw him chit-chatting with some second or third year student on my way over to you. Seemed like Renny is trying to learn if she was from the same village as he was when he was a pipsqueak. Eh, anyway it’s not my business, besides we don’t need him for what I’m about to show you.” Nora answered flashing her eyes excitingly at Pyrrha who winced in worry of what awaits.

As they approached the door to their dorm room Nora flashed her scroll and suddenly pushed Pyrrha inside before quickly shutting it with a lock.

“Nora?! Wha…..oh my….goodness!” Pyrrha trailed off when she saw a most holy sight only visited by her in her dreams.

There in front of her eyes was her leader and secret affection Jaune Arc laying on his bed without any pants and with his lengthy erection standing at full mast. Jaune appeared to be sleeping going by how relaxed he was with his eyes closed.

Pyrrha went as red as a tomato as froze right where she stood feeling like she was going to faint. Thankfully Nora was on top of the situation.

“Oops, looks like I broke her. Better smack her awake.” Nora stated and stood in front of Pyrrha and gingerly smacked her cheeks across with her hands causing the warrior to snap out of her trance. “There we go.”

Pyrrha blinked awake and felt she had a fever dream of some sort until Nora grabbed her arms from behind and forced her to behold Jaune’s naked glory!

‘Oh my! It really wasn’t a dream!’ She thought going red again and feeling greatly aroused in the space of her nethers. Turning her head back she looked to Nora seeing her smirk knowingly. “Nora? What is the meaning of this?! Why is he naked!?”

“You know you like it~. I can tell you always wanted to see it, taste it, and do so much more.” Nora answered with a mischievous giggle causing Pyrrha to quiver in uncertainty until the valkyrie let go and headed towards Jaune on the bed. “How about I show you while he’s snoozing, Pyrrha, so that way you can sack up and join in finally realizing your dream of shagging our blonde handsome dork.”

‘J-join in?!’ Pyrrha’s mind stammered at the reality that lay before her. Not only was Jaune naked, and sporting a very impressive package that made her mouth water, but Nora of all people was fondling his body like she were his girlfriend. Her mind couldn’t begin to process what was going on right now, instead she just watched as her shorter redheaded friend and teammate started wrapping her soft pink lips around the smooth groove of his balls while fondling them.

Jaune tossed his ‘sleeping’ head back moaning softly in his throat as he felt Nora’s strong yet soft hands play with his balls as her tongue trailed up his shaft from the side. She was eyeing Pyrrha from out the corner of her eye anticipating when the spartan girl will crack as she tasted Jaune in her mouth.

Nora sensually massaged and fondled Jaune’s rather large balls in her right hand as her tongue grazed hungrily around the edge of his dick. She pulled herself up to capture the head into her mouth before swallowing more of his dick down into her throat startling Pyrrha!

“Mmmhh!! Hmmmm!” Nora hummed in tasty delight as she worked her head down onto his shaft tastily creating loud suctioning noises. Pyrrha bucked her thighs in growing arousal and temptation at following up on her offer, largely to have Jaune to herself and not be outdone by Nora. “Deeelish! What are you waiting for, Pyr?”

The how, why, and everything else seemed irrelevant at the moment as Pyrrha started walking forward dropping her bag and removing her circlet from her head. Jaune despite appearing asleep was in a euphoric state of having Nora suck on the top half of his cock and it would only get better once Pyrrha got to it ready to outdo the Valkyrie. Pyrrha placed her circlet on her bed and stood at the bedside of where Jaune lay wondering what to do next.

After a few pumps of Nora’s mouth onto Jaune’s dick she hopped off with a yelp of giddy excitement. Skipping over behind Pyrrha the sexually aggressive hammer wielder grabbed her corset and tugged it off!

“Kkyeeaahh!!” Pyrrha squealed in surprise and shock after Pyrrha pulled down the part of her outfit restraining her breasts and revealing her luscious pair of DD cup tits. “Nora!?”

“Oh relax, you’ll see very soon that he’ll like it a lot, Pyrrha.” Nora said pointing to Jaune’s twitching erection causing her eyes to be glued to it. Pyrrha blushed heavily as she started leaning forward to put her face closer his dick. Nora looked on in approval and stood by while undressing.

Pyrrha turned back to Nora who was nodding before leaning over to kiss the head of his dick. When she felt him moan slightly at her touch Pyrrha felt emboldened to take it further.

Parting open her mouth She started copying Nora’s technique and bobbed her head further into her leader’s lap swallowing his length inside her throat and humming delightfully in taste. Pyrrha felt him stir pleasurably underneath her as she quickened her pace by bobbing her head up and down on his dick, never letting it go too deep and choke her. She kept her right hand gripped around the middle of his shaft pumping him in delight while her other hand fondled his balls like Nora had done. Inside her mind she was over the moon with happiness as she poured out her love for Jaune into this felattio lesson! She’d have to inquire about the details of Nora and Jaune’s relationship when she gets the chance, but right now all that mattered to her was the service of her lips to his genitals.

“Mmmhh!! Sooo good!” Pyrrha hummed tasting all of Jaune’s balls into her mouth by roaming her tongue all over it then alternating to inhaling his dick. Jaune felt his heart race a mile a minute at feeling the beauty that was his partner and mentor go down on him with a lustful smile on her face.

She flashed him a wink and pursed her lips around the crown of his dick popping it inside her mouth slurping on it gingerly while stroking him with her hands. Jaune was dizzy with bliss now despite Pyrrha’s inexperienced service of his cock.

“Well, looks like she’s a fast learner.” Nora commented from behind causing Pyrrha to stutter as she saw her friend head-to-toe naked in her birthday suit.

The shorter valkyrie then walked up to Pyrrha and started tugging down her clothing such as her sash and brown skirt along with her leg pauldrons.

“C’mon, Pyrrha. Join the fun! You know you want to ride Jauney’s paladin sword right there, right?”

Pyrrha pulled her face off of Jaune’s dick with a wet plop and took a very brief moment of consideration while admiring his handsomely toned body with a blush. Nodding hurriedly she bolted from her spot and hastily removed the remainder of her clothing such as her arm gloves, leggings, and everything else!

If Jaune had his eyes opened they’d be glued to Pyrrha’s goddess-like body as she bashfully undressed before him. Pyrrha felt her heart flutter even more as she continued shedding her clothing, she secretly wondered if he found her attractive, which made her want to wake him up all the more. Finishing up she undid her ponytail letting it all fall freely down her shoulders and backside granting her the beautiful appearance of an angel in red.

Feeling confident Pyrrha sashayed over to him and got on top of the bed ready to lose her virginity to the man she loved. Nora was beside ready to coach her teammate into riding Jaune’s manmeat into next week, thus she suggest positioning herself in cowgirl position first. Pyrrha blindly obeyed and straddled Jaune’s waist with a lip bitten smile wrought with excitement. Her warm pussy folds hovered just above his member ready to pounce down on him, part of her was still reluctant, but when thinking of how much she loved to be with Jaune she hesitated no more and slowly descended herself to him.

Nora suddenly appeared from behind grabbing Pyrrha’s shoulders and pulling her down onto Jaune’s meat impaling her juicy cunt entirely as well as taking her virginity in one fell swoop!

Schulp!

“Hhaaag aaagghhh!! Oohh my yes!! Mmmnnh!!” Pyrrha cried out delirious with pleasure after burning through the initial pain of losing her virginity. The sensation was so intense she came right then and there all over Jaune’s waist making him groan inside his throat at the cool moist touch of her mound encasing his phallus.

“Hhaaahh!! Yes!” Pyrrha howled again after tossing her head back becoming overwhelmed with heavenly bliss. Jaune was underneath her having filled her up perfectly with her feeling this was a dream come true in its entirety. Nora looked on proudly and crawled on over Jaune’s prone seemingly unmoving body to smother her breasts onto his face! She straddled his chest with her legs placing themselves into his sides grinding her bare moist mound up against his warm body. Nora breathed hotly as she started humping his form while smothering her breasts against his face eager to wake him up.

Meanwhile Pyrrha was behind her rolling her hips passionately along his waist making him feel every inch of her warm moist insides constricting around him. She was in absolute nirvana and bit down on her lips as she swayed her body along his cock repeatedly having him fill her up.

Patpatpatpatpatpatpatpatpatpatpatpatpat!!

Minutes passed by and Nora was fairly impressed by Jaune’s ability to play possum so well, but she could tell he was feeling the immense build up of pleasure in his body just by looking at his face. She turned her face to behind her body seeing Pyrrha writhe frantically on his dick, the sight of his slick thick length pushing in and out of her quirm had her feeling friskier by the second. She figured it was time to show the surprise.

“Alright then, Jauney, it’s showtime.” She whispered leaning down and capturing his lips into her hungry ones allowing for loud succulent noises of making out to follow. Nora once again had those glowing heart shaped irises light up inside her dazzling green eyes as she swabbed her tongue in and around the inside of his mouth.

“Mmmmnnhh!! Muaah! Time to wake up, fearless leader! No more faking looking dead for you!” Nora breathed out after yanking herself back from his lips with a loud wet plop!

Pyrrha’s eyes shot open in alarm as Nora rolled to the side revealing him awake and looking right at her with a warm welcoming smile.

“Jaune….?”

“Don’t stop, Pyrrha. This….feels way too good! You look absolutely beautiful right now.” Jaune uttered making Pyrrha’s chest clench tightly as her heart soared up into the sky! She let out a trickle of tears down her cheeks and smiled with joy as she began bouncing herself on his cock with unbridled enthusiasm!

With that Pyrrha bounced rapidly on Jaune’s waist feeling his member throb loudly as he now bucked and pushed up into her with equal fervor! This caused Pyrrha to squeal out in ecstasy as she rode him for all he was worth while Nora situated herself on top of his face straddling his mouth with her sopping wet cunt!

“Don’t forget about me, loverboy! I exist right now too!” Nora stated childishly ass he slammed her waist down onto his chin smothering her pussy up against his lips receiving cunninglis from them right after!

“Hoohh yeah!! Mmnnhh!” Nora squealed out as she rode Jaune’s face in reverse feeling his lips slurp and make out with her quirm while dabbing his tongue inside to give her more sensation! Nora smiled widely in an ecstatic grin matching Pyrrha’s as they rode their respective spots atop their now shared boyfriend.

Throughout the room moans and flesh smacking noises resulted between Pyrrha aggressively riding Jaune’s dick in cowgirl style to Nora grinding her pussy on his face in reverse cowgirl style. Jaune himself was aflux with feeling great pleasure, tasting Nora’s sweet tangy nectar, and being nearly suffocated by her buttocks cutting off his airflow! Other than that he was having the time of his life. And from what he can tell Pyrrha was getting close to cumming, he could feel her vaginal muscles begin to constrict down on him harder with more fluids gushing out!

Minutes more passed as both girls jingled up and down on the blonde boy’s body feeling ready to blow! Nora was succumbing to the intense spongy sensations of Jaune’s mouth going to town on her pussy making her buck wildly atop his head. Pyrrha was beginning to buck rampantly in hard wet pulses along his length till finally she felt her walls clamp down on his meat in climax!

“Hhaaaahh! Oh Jaune!” Pyrrha wailed loudly feeling her vaginal muscles squeeze and clamp down on his length causing him to buck up wildly into her sopping tight cunt! The redheaded warrior shuddered in delight when she felt the warm liquid rush of his seed flow into her, her body reflexively milked him for more with each burst causing Jaune to groan loudly underneath Nora’s body! His face was in the process of getting spritzed with her juices and Jaune was lapping all of it up struggling not to pass out! Both these women were powerhouses and prized fighters at that, they were the strongest girls he knows and that made his body sore.

-

After the girls came hard they collapsed on his sides for a brief rest with Pyrrha glowing happily as she curled up next to him. They looked into each other’s eyes feeling the intensity of their feelings for one another surge between them. Pyrrha felt like she had died and gone to heaven after having Nora bring her here for whatever this crazy thing was to be called, but now she does not regret it. Not in the least.

“I promise there’ll be more fun like this after today. You feel ready for it?” Jaune asked and Pyrrha nodding rapidly filled with giddiness at spending more intimate time with him.

“Don’t forget about me! I was here first, honey! And you can bet I intend to wring you dry and leave so sore you’ll feel like you got stepped on by a Goliath.” Nora purred with spiking eyebrows as she curled up on his side grabbing his face into a searing kiss!

This irked Pyrrha and sparked an aggressive competitive edge in her. Feeling challenged she grabbed Jaune’s face away from Nora’s slobbering lips and pulled him onto her own. The girls kept like this for several more minutes leaving Jaune dizzy until Nora relented and hopped off the bed to circle around Pyrrha.

“Okay, alright then, I can see you still need to have Jauney fuck the virile energy out of you. Didn’t know you had it in you, Pyrrha.” Nora noted making Pyrrha blush heavily as she grabbed the girl’s hips and turned her around positioning her body in a doggystyle position before Jaune!

“She’s still got two more turns left in her before I jump your bones, Jauney!” Nora began shouting excitedly as his erection sprang back to life at seeing Pyrrha in such a compromising pose! “Now….get to work fucking her!”

“Hoh boy.” Jaune uttered as the manic sex crazed hammer wielder smiled giddily at seeing them fuck.

-

Smacksmacksmacksmacksmacksmack!!

“Hooohhh!! Jaune!!! Mmnnhh!!” Pyrrha wailed out feeling him hammer into her cunt from behind in doggystyle position!

There they were on the bed with Jaune on his knees rutting into Pyrrha’s body like a primal animal in heat! In and out his slick coated member blurred into her sopping tight cunt making the redheaded beauty melt into putty at feeling him breach deeply into her pussy!

Pyrrha clutched the sheets beneath her hands while breathing hotly and making her body feel sweaty due to the hardcore pace of sex happening between her true love and herself. Nora meanwhile was kneeling right behind Jaune’s body feeling up his chest fondly with soft purrs against his neck that had his hairs on edge. Nora pressed her breasts into his backside swishing them up and down his shoulder blades while he reamed into Pyrrha’s pussy in a fast paced frenzy!

“That’s it, Jauney. Give Pyr-Pyr everything you have until she turns into putty. Then…” Nora leaned in closer placing her lips at his ear seductively. “...you’re mine.” After she said that she licked up his earlobe causing him to shudder sensitively.

“Oohh yesss Jaune!! Give me more, please!! I’ve been waiting for this for so long!” Pyrrha mewled bucking herself back against his waist happily feeling him push his dick deep into her body! The head of his member nudged into her cervix spreading it out to where it reached the inside of her cream filled womb! Jaune groaned gutturally and hastened the pace of his rutting causing Pyrrha to breathe faster in growing orgasm!

Feeling frisky and crazy Nora reached under Jaune’s pounding hips and gently squeezed his balls causing him to buck into Pyrrha several more times and cum! Tossing his head back he let out another deep moan as he plunged his length into her tightening pussy making her cum! Once again Nora witnessed the beautiful copulation of her two loving teammates, but as soon as Pyrrha was done Nora felt she had to re-assert dominance and ride Jaune out until he collapses knowing he’s hers.

“Ah! Aah! Aaaaghh!! Jaune!!” Pyrrha undulated wildly feeling her body bounce back into his waist rampantly in climax! Her pussy muscles squeeze down sporadically on his length causing him to feel the rush of his cum erupting from his balls and straight into her pussy! Once again she felt the warm splashe of seed filling up her insides while she bucked her legs in an Earth-shattering climax! Pyrrha cum sporadically over Jaune’s length while he was cumming inside her!

Pat!...Pat!......Pat!

The two bounced together a final few times finishing up their shared climax leaving Pyrrha to slump along the bed with a delirious smile plastered on her face. Semen oozed out of her intensely fucked pussy hole leaving her in a state of euphoria and satisfaction as she drifted into sleep. That is until Nora hopped onto Jaune’s waist gripping his cock from behind her body looking at him a with a sweet yet naughty smile.

“Don’t forget about me~. I was here as your girlfriend first after all.” Nora said licking her lips and making Jaune gulp as she started feverishly pumping his length with her left hand while playing with her tits using the other.

“Come on, Jauney. I know you want to taste them. I don’t mind one bit if you do.” Nora chirped seductively with heart-shaped irises glowing as he hunched himself to wrap an arm around her midsection and latch his lips onto one of her tits.

Nora bristled up with a deep shrill moan inside her throat once she felt Jaune hungrily suck on her tit creating new waves of sensitive pleasure inside her. She reached her other hand up his back cradling his head into her chest as he sucked and pulled on her fleshy mound making her feel the utter bliss that quickly built up inside her body.

“Hhnnh! Hooh! Jauney! Mmmhh!” Nora breathed hotly as she ground herself back and forth along his waist hotdogging his dick and stroking it while he fed on her breasts like a hungry child.

Nora pursed her lips and scrunched up her face in extreme pleasure as she felt the soft firm lips of her leader pull and squeeze her sensitive nipple while pinching the other one. On reflex, she picked up the pace of her masturbating his length from behind bringing him to full hardness in no time flat while she risked cumming already.

“Aaaahh! J-Jaune!!” Nora squealed out shuddering in climax and grinding her hips wetly against his waist after cumming. Jaune pulled back from her breasts with a messy pair of lips just in time to see Nora’s glowing smile gaze down at him before leaning forward and cupping his face.

“Huh, if this what you mean by being a better boyfriend for me then I’m definitely all for it. You can bet I’m gonna have you sucking my mommy tits plenty of times from here on out, fearless leader.” She cooed licking up his lips before pulling him into a deep loving kiss!

Jaune melted into the embrace wrapping his arms around Nora’s body as she did the same while still seated on his lap. His dick jerked and twitched in ready excitement before buttocks while they made out with hot breathy moans involving their tongues worming into each other.

“Mmhh! Hmmm!!” Nora moaned deeply into Jaune’s throat swirling her tongue in and around inside his mouth tasting him. She held him close with her arms wrapped around his neck and her hips grinding up and down his waist. The bed creaked to the sound of their movement as this continued for some time until Nora was suddenly pinned down with Jaune on top of her.

She was smiling excitedly as his dominated her presence with his and loomed over her body ready to take her again. Pinning her wrists to the bed surface Jaune pushed apart her legs spreading them using his thighs as he aimed his steel hard erection over the sopping moist cunt of Nora Valkyrie.

“Do it , Jaune. Pound the stuffing out of me like you mean it! And be sure to fill my body up with your stuffing afterwards.” Nora growled provocatively as he plunged himself down into Nora’s twats spreading her pussy out as he speared her!

“Haaahh!! Yes! Oh yes! I love you, Jauney!” She wailed out in ecstasy and clung onto his backside as her legs wrapped around his buttocks!

Jaune grunted in extreme pleasure once he was fully hilted inside of Nora’s quirm, then he started slamming down his hips into her pussy with fast paced mechanical frequency!

Smacksmacksmacksmacksmacksmacksmack!!

Jaune pounded his hips down into her twitching sweaty body like an animal! In and out his dick plunged tightly into her wet tightening depths making Nora scream inside her throat with pleasure as she clung onto him! From the outset, it could look like he was taking her in the missionary position when really it looked more like a mating press!

Nora’s lovely feet and slender cute legs dangled into the air wildly with each thrust. Her back arched and pressed her breasts into Jaune’s chest biting into his neck lightly to endure to the blitzing waves of ecstasy! Down and up he pounded the Valkyrie’s cunt strongly into the bed surface, often making a mess of things due to Nora’s squirting habit whenever Jaune plowed into her.

Minutes went on by as Jaune continued plowing into Nora via mating press! Nora’s face screwed up into one of pure ecstasy as her form bounced and jiggled into his hammering body, Jaune was getting close however and so was Nora. The moment she clung tightly onto his back and nearly crushed his pelvis with the power of her legs wrapping tightly around Nora bit into Jaune’s broad right shoulder screaming as she came to a thunderous climax!

“Nnngghh!!” She howled within his chest when feeling her vaginal muscles contract and constrict wildly onto his length causing Jaune to buck into her and cum!

“Hhhaah! Norrraaa!” He moaned deeply and held the shorter girl close, very fondly in fact, as he bucked his hips into her cunt releasing another viscous thick load of semen into her belly! He felt every spongy slick muscle in her nether region squeeze him for more and that is exactly what she got when succumbing to orgasm in the middle of their union. Jaune came quite a bit inside the girl, with loud pumping noises emanating from within the insertion point.

Glug!Glug! Glug…!

Nora’s eyes were still lit up with bright heart-shaped pupils as she held Jaune lovingly while he emptied himself inside her eventually finishing then collapsing. Nora was soon to follow after having that fuck-a-thon with him throughout the day. She peeled herself out from underneath him and reluctantly pulled herself off of his dick seeing the flaccid sausage pull out of her cunt with a wet gooey plop. Her pussy oozed his essence and this made the afterglow of their fuck session all the more profound as she grabbed an unconscious Pyrrha and pulled her to lay on Jaune’s left side while she took his right.

After that all three rested into slumber, all of them having peaceful smiles on their snoozing faces, Nora’s being the brightest of them all as she clung into Jaune’s left arm fondly before falling asleep.

-

Meanwhile outside the dorm room, Lie Ren was furrowing his brow in slight frustration as he flashed his scroll at the dorm room lock only to be refuted entry by something behind it.

“Hmmm, my scroll is working alright, but it’s still not letting me in. Maybe Nora built up another makeshift ‘Queen castle’ out of our beds again.” He said to himself then stood there for a few minutes before saying. “I think I’ll give it two more hours.”

 

To be continued….

**End of Chapter**

 

 


End file.
